


X的学术指导

by YTCKP



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTCKP/pseuds/YTCKP





	X的学术指导

* JaeDo

p X的学术指导· Я  
C By YTCKP  
& OOC · 我就瞎说 · 生物活动观察 · 并没有得出任何结论

tpi%dH$eAlvs

在“性研相手”一栏，他填上了“金道英”三个字。

他知晓简单字眼的对称含义，而他至今未曾弄清楚自己为何而来。为了他入学的伊始，铺一层激荡且未知的路？或是为了他的百无聊赖，甩上颜色几撇？亦或是为了愈渐的忐忑与隐动，他的慕名而来……他不想承认最后一点。

毕竟大家都是慕名而来。

扩展说来，“性研相手”，即，“性交道研究伙伴”。通俗点是“性交对象”，下作些便是“想要操或被操的目标”，极多数的“慕名而来”归结于此，当然，单纯的少数人盼望着能借此寻觅一位“性伴侣”。

这些人的想法都太过于短浅，至少在这里——性交是学术。

郑在玹重复了一遍。“性交是学术。”

这话绝不会是他说的，是所有的“慕名而来”、是众人的渴望、是他的“不想承认”，是金道英说的。他足够记下这句话，还是在去年的性交道Inter High上，他观摩了一场完美的性交竞技。完美二字稍显单薄了，但那时在场的所有人包括他在内，仅能联想到“完美”，切合实际。此时此刻，当日种种萦绕身侧，唤醒了他沉睡已久的身躯，略带颤抖。与他注视着金道英走上受赏台时的心境相差无几。而后，金道英说了许多俗套又令人大跌眼镜的话，不热血，不焦躁，如同一位出世之人，掺杂了老学者的味道，充分利用受赏三分钟，严肃认真阐述性交道的研究真谛。

——一盆完美的冷水。

郑在玹认为如此这般的受赏词，会大幅度降低金道英代表学府的入学率。事实正好相反。

他于道场门口站定，上方悬挂着“性交道部”的门牌。从道场内的见习区域直到他所站位置，满满排着准入部生。他不打算挤进去，有些不好意思，因为准入部生大部分是女孩子。她们在见习，道场正中央是性交道部两对前辈的性交道演练。他朝道场内望了一眼，而后从女孩子们的交头接耳中零星透露出熟悉的三个字，正中他的靶心。他即刻远离了人群。

半个学期的时间，让他忘却了那场性交竞技，还有金道英威严又嗤之以鼻的神情，同时，金道英消失于舆论的浪潮中。他抑制着回巢思绪，压着道场外的走廊，紧接着吓出一身冷汗。

“就你了！——”砰地一声。拉门的响动。

而后郑在玹的领子上仿佛栓了狗链，拽着他往前闯，每走一步都似是在强迫他土下座，最后又拉着他站得笔直。待到他回过神来，他凝视着始作俑者的后背与宽肩，肉眼可见对方的一连串碎碎念。

“这也好、那也罢……都说我不行，偏做给你们看！喂！”怒吼声，拧着郑在玹的魂近距离招摇，进而咬牙切齿，“给你三秒钟时间硬起来。”

郑在玹真的硬了，被吓的。金道英冲着他……的下体象征性划了一道。

“速度还不错。”金道英的划一道打到了郑在玹的帐篷，他一脸不屑着低声说教，“就是不知道能不能持久。”

哦。当然能。郑在玹连根颤抖。倒不是来自于金道英的压迫，而是来自真的金道英，的压迫。

郑在玹的冷汗仍在持续，如雨，金道英是抽他的电，一下一激灵。金道英在发怒。他看得极为真切。金道英在强压怒火。金道英前胸起伏。金道英的制服领带快掉下来了。金道英侧过身。金道英没穿制服裤子。金道英的膝盖是粉红色的。金道英踹了他的屁股。金道英给他下半身扒了个干净。金道英握住了他的大牲口。

金道英小声说：“别紧张，就像平时训练一样。”

金道英会错意了。郑在玹解释的空档，金道英一口含住他的性器，他窒息了一次，憋得满脸通红，仿佛这口气松了，他就能射出来。但他不敢，他怕金道英划一道。他的性器在金道英口中进进出出，金道英的口舌不够润滑，略带粗糙，舌面刮擦他的顶端微痒，不涩，隐约夹杂着稠腻感。那舌像是经过了特殊处理，是古早发脆的刷毛，蘸了层蜜蜡，打磨着他性器的表面，让它成为一件展览品。

是污秽之物，又是神圣器皿。口交助郑在玹找寻灵魂与自我，不是什么魔法，而是金道英严肃认真的学术研究行为。金道英刻板的受赏词重回郑在玹脑海，掐断了他紧绷的弦，他粗重喘气，带着色情的味道。这一点他难以控制。他察觉性器渐渐胀大，脆弱且敏感，它的新生仅剩薄弱意志，与金道英交互挫磨，舌尖推顶翻卷，带着前端乃至整根滑过舌面、越过沟渠，推挤着最深处的会厌，它们之间的轮替，紫色与粉色的变幻，撕碎了彼此，攀上顶峰。神秘、甜腻，实则是陷阱中的一块芝士，而后机关夹住落网的兽尾，封锁在狭窄密闭的空间里，无处逃窜，只得以吸唾液为养分，继续它的膨胀、充盈、酿造之旅，沦为饵食。

奇怪的是，这与普通性爱不同。尽管郑在玹不明他人做爱之感，但金道英的技术实在是过于精妙，哪怕这辈子只做这一次就足够。然则，他在高潮的边界线反复横跳，却不想射。金道英溶了他生锈的旋钮，他小心翼翼地倾倒重心，专注于金道英的一切，对方谨慎如一，一副做学问的模样，好似他的性器还有百分之九十九的妙处未开发，索性边换气边切口法，不厌其烦。一点点汁液渗了出来，是舌系带划拉着铃口，却并非在催促。液体顺着金道英的唇角滑落于棕垫上，这很难清理，郑在玹听到了一阵抱怨声，再次吓出一身冷汗。

哈？

有人？?

还有其他人？？？

人数还挺多，道场内面对面坐了两排，坐距稀松，且刻意放低了存在感。要不是出于其中某一位强迫症念叨了什么，恐怕郑在玹会死在金道英的口技里出不来。即使出来了，也绝不好过。

那些人……看制服领带的颜色，都是前辈吧？还是性交道部的前辈。他们有的人没穿制服裤子，有的只着内衣，有的甚至一丝不挂，是性交道部的行头。穿插在他们之间的，是各个角度摆放着的摄影机，再加上他们严肃的眼神，视线汇聚一点——他与金道英。

啊？生物观察？

好羞耻。好想快点结束这场噩梦。好想软下来。

然后他的龟头被金道英拍了一下，他低头，金道英没看他，而是盯着他的性器说教。“敢缩回去我抽你啊。”

郑在玹脸色铁青，冷汗直冒，艰难吞咽，以眼神示意在座前辈求救。前辈们无动于衷。有人推了推眼镜，以表不满。

生物观察还有考核标准的吗？表现不好是不是真的会被划一道啊？

他与金道英对视，是肯定的答案。蛋痛。

金道英口的动作停了下来，探寻的眼神，不知又打算开发些什么。郑在玹大腿内侧发烫，金道英的手掌心赋予其温度，来回抚摸，不像是在调情，更像是测试柔软度。郑在玹发怵，金道英的手向前推，手指摸到了他的穴口，继而再进……他慌忙抓住了那魔爪。

二次对视，金道英眯着眼，是“干嘛啊”的形状，外加一脸不耐烦，不良与眼镜的标准结合体。打断了学术研究，等着被划一道，郑在玹严阵以待，他性爱的尊严神圣不可侵犯。金道英有所动向之前，郑在玹匆匆换了姿势，跪在了棕垫上，重心对重心，托了胸肌和腹肌的福，它们与金道英的前胸对峙，显然他胜出。不过，他仍是吓了一跳，已数不清今日受惊多少次了，也不在乎多一次两次。毕竟，他怀抱中的身体过分的柔软了。舌也很柔软。

借助吻，郑在玹盘算着先减少其他前辈们围观带来的压力，却难以预料，他沉溺得如此快速。他与金道英，是两个紧挨着的、互相无视的、绝不相容的黑洞，他们相距如此之近，又在彼此构筑的空间里填着各项维度坐标的数目。他们的碰撞出于某种溢出，一个错误，绕过万千错乱的点，得到一个简单的吻。

金道英没有抗拒。郑在玹越过一层层篱笆，好去寻找隐匿的底线，这很难，因为金道英极为热情地回应着他。他们二人微合着双眼，面颊在午后日光下打了光，罩上动人的粉，饮落醉卧，如痴如狂，如梦如真。他们不同，又同一，不合缝的桥搭上了，牵引他们从此端走向彼岸。接吻停了，温热的呼吸吹打在郑在玹耳根，金道英很安静。他们的面颊仍然紧贴在一起，似乎已然互通了心事。

想要继续。

奇异又莫测的感觉被抛诸脑后，仅剩本能的驱使，这是由自然的赋予来决定的。它指向了郑在玹，并且使他真切的感受到了金道英的慌乱。哪怕只有一丁点儿。

他学着金道英的动作，抚摸着对方的大腿外侧。这仅仅是过渡。他握着金道英的臀瓣，这才察觉对方并非半裸。那是一件紧身三角裤，边沿足够露出一半臀部的形状。他起先以为如此穿着为便于调情，忽而快速否决。不如说，是便于学术研究呢？在金道英的世界里，他猛然有了些长进。

“喂，我说……”

抱怨声戛然而止。郑在玹咬住了金道英的锁骨，但他心知肚明，金道英在乎且不满的是他作祟的手。手指探入穴口，反而没有扩张的打算。金道英身上贴满了经验，不需他多余的体贴。他只需要直接进入就好，剩下的都由金道英来配合他、指引他、教育他。他的性器蓄势待发，金道英舔舐后的糖衣犹在，光泽稍微黯淡了些，那都是金道英的赠与，终将是要还回去的。

他的脸颊滚烫，额头、耳根，所有，甚至是他们的连接处。他羞到不能自已，额头靠上金道英的胸膛，闭上眼即是窸窣的谈论声，衬托着他与金道英的情事如座高山一般死寂。而他们是火热的，攫取着彼此的温度。他没入金道英的那一刻，便落入了记忆的旋涡。仿佛他回到了竞技道场上，与金道英展示性交技术的不是那位记不住样貌的女性前辈，而是他自己。多重的巧合纠缠牵绊。就连此时进入的姿势，都与夺冠的体位如出一辙。只是金道英成了被动的一方。

但一切都不一样了。金道英的想法又是何种模样？

郑在玹冲击的速度有所缓和，他搂紧了金道英的腰，让对方稳稳地坐在他的身上。他希望金道英抓住他的头发，或是啃咬他的耳廓，他期盼着伤痕和诸多低声咒骂。金道英什么都没有做。他愈发着急，骤然加重了冲击的力度，每一下硬是要将金道英颠上天，再狠狠地拽下来，撞向他的桩，直到桩堤尽数损毁。他笃定金道英比他脆弱得多，聆听着对方的心跳，感受节奏的零乱，以至于其中传递的信号，他了如指掌。

白色的制服衬衫，贴着鲜少锻炼的胸膛。肤之下，血肉鲜红。他寻见跳动的心脏。还有更多。愈渐发紫的肠壁，吸走了他性器的色泽，前端淋于渗液，围裹着、汲取着，去找寻清液的泉眼。继而突刺。无暇思索。冒着溺毙的危险，却是酣畅淋漓。他亟需那凸起的一点，看似隐匿不露。与之相撞的同时，他怀抱中的人化了形，震得他心肝颤，推着他激昂的心境到达顶峰。淋洒下来，是一股白练，于顶浇盖。冲淡、和缓，一同消融。

“就是这样！”

再来一次惊吓也无妨。郑在玹又是一身冷汗。他余韵未退，然而怀里的温热渐远了。金道英高潮之后推开了郑在玹，不紧不慢地清理着身体。刚才那一声吼另有其人。围观的前辈们一拥而上，其中一人抓住郑在玹的肩膀死命摇晃，那心急的模样好似他下一秒会变成蝴蝶飞走。

“以后就是你了！”那人说，“你和金副部长固定联合演练！”

“哈！？”反对者金道英有话要说，“这和我们刚开始讨论的完全不一样啊！”

“这是身为部长的我的决定！”

金道英脱下制服衬衫，用来擦拭自己的下体，他懒得继续反驳，倒是满眼仇恨怒视着郑在玹，嘴里嘀咕着“ * * * ”之类的字眼。

此时此刻的郑在玹是个完美的水人，他宁愿溺死在一身的汗液与爱液之中，也不想命丧金道英之手。他下意识躲避，摸到了混杂在衣物中的那张入部届，那上面有一栏“性研相手”，字迹依然清晰。他们的对视换了新。以后，他们会有许多时间弄清楚今日发生的一切。


End file.
